Serenity Town
Serenity Town, located on the world Aryia, was the location that the first Stalkers RPG season was set. Serenity Town had fifty-one locations and sixty inhabitants. Locations (1) Town Hall - Where town administrative tasks are performed. Both Mayor Pashner and his wife Bendra work and live here in the town center. (2) Police Station - Where Serenity Town law enforcement is carried out. Sheriff Adom and Deputy Zick both work here, trying to keep things under control. However, their investigations haven't turned up much lately. (3) Verlisa's Treasures Store - A antique/pawn shop run by Verlisa the Glaceon. She lives on the second floor. (4) The Star Compass Store - A store specializing in maps run by Maft the Braviary. His son, Saren the Rufflet, lives with him on the second floor. Maft's wife, Dari, was one of those killed by the Stalkers. (5) Serenity Dojo - A training and fitness business run by Dakken the Hitmonlee, who lives on the second floor. (6) The Silver Moon - A tavern-like restaurant run by Fetcher the Fearow, who runs the business from the first floor, has rooms for rental on the second, and lives with his family on the third. (7) Serenity Town School - A large school building where Serenity Town's children learn. Several Pokémon work here as teachers. (8) Serenity Town Library - A large public library with multiple floors. (9) The Willow Tree Cafe (Abandoned) - A historic town cafe that used to be run by Bensy and Takir, a Farfetch'd married couple, before they were murdered by the Stalkers. Ever since they were killed, the restaurant has gone completely quiet. (10) Sleepy Valley Apartments - A large apartment complex run by Gloan, the Snorlax landlord. Several Pokémon live here but work elsewhere in town. (11) Daz's Greenhouse - Daz the Dragonite runs a greenhouse-based nursery here. 11a is the first silo and 11b is the second. (12) Marche's House - Marche the Zoroark lives here and works as an engineer on a contractual basis. (13) Dami's Flowerbed - A florist shop run by Dami the Bellossom. Her son, Vam the Oddish, lives here also. (14) Serenity Town Hospital - A small medical clinic that serves as the hospital for Serenity Town. It is headed by Doctor Rulend the Rampardos. (15) Sagin's House - Sagin, a retired merchant Camerupt that used to sell hardware tools, lives here. (16) Serenity Town Performing Arts Center - A large theater building used for parties, shows, performances, and other entertainment venues. (17) Freeroam Apartment Building - A large apartment building that was owned by Domin, a landlord Vigoroth that was killed by the Stalkers. His tenants still reside here, however. (18) Casha's Pottery - Casha the Eevee runs a small pottery business in this building selling clay containers, pots, and other similar items. She lives on the second floor. (19) Doctor Rulend's Home - Rulend the Rempardos lives here alone in this building. (20) Riverwatch Apartments - A low-income apartment building owned by Kneed the Krookodile, part time landlord and part time loan shark. Most Pokémon that live here aren't doing too well off, and the quality of the apartments reflect that. (21) Serenity Metalworks - A hardware/blacksmith shop run by Joff the Infernape. His son and wife, Pari and Rem, were killed by the Stalkers. (22) Srin's House - Srin the Mienshao lives here with his wife, Trinka the Lopunny. (23) Serenity Town Supermarket - A large grocery store owned by Srin and his wife. It carries a wide variety of foods and functions as a general store as well. (24) Gillan's Textiles - A fabric and textile store owned by Gillan the Snivy. She lives on the second floor of this circular building. (25) The Silver Arch Hotel and Casino - A hotel and casino owned by Blak the Zangoose. Rumor has it that some of the town's darker activities happen here, including vigilantism. (26) Serenity Town Windmill - A windmill used to pump clean water up from underground. No one lives here. (27) Prat's Farm - Prat the farmer Heliolisk lives here with his wife, Tashy the Furret. 27a is the wheat field. (28) Dari's House - Dari the Raichu, a successful financial advisor, lives here by herself. (29) Shawl's Cafe - Shawl the Bibarel runs a cafe here, but it has fallen on hard times. On top of everything else, his only cook and waiter were killed by the Stalkers. (30) Serenity Town Church - A small cathedral dedicated to the worship of Arceus. The pastor, Priest Adis, was killed by the Stalkers. (31) Dassy's Workshop - Dassy the Goodra runs a hardware store here, but it hasn't been doing very well. She lives on the second floor. (32) Voren's Farm - Voren the farmer Marowak lives here. His only son, Savis, was killed by the Stalkers, leaving him to work the field alone. 32a is the farm's corn field. (33) Drem Residence (Abandoned) - An empty house that has fallen into disrepair. (34) Sammi's Cafe (Abandoned) - A failed restaurant. No one remembers who Sammi was, either, only that his/her name is still legible on the broken store sign. (35) Quiet Creek Apartments (Abandoned) - An empty apartment building that has already started to collapse. (36) Vacant House (Abandoned) - No one in Serenity Town remembers who used to live here, but it hasn't been resided in for many years. (37) Renner Farm (Abandoned) - This derelict farm hasn't been used in a very long time. 37a is what used to be a cabbage field and 37b is what used to be a vineyard. (38) Fireplace Inn - Maland the Whimsicott owns and runs this well-kept and welcoming inn. (39) Adom's Home - Sheriff Adom lives in this circular, metallic house. (40) Detti's Nursery (Abandoned) - A small childcare that was recently abandoned only recently. No one is quite sure where Detti the Sunflora relocated to. (41) Jurak's House - Jurak, the principal of the Serenity Town School, lives in this house. (42) Rustan's House (Abandoned) - Rustan the Charizard, who used to be a retired blacksmith working for Joff, was killed by the Stalkers. It is now vacant but still with all of Rustan's belongings. (43) Ryne's Farm - Ryne the Floatzel and his wife and daughter, Sharine and Kandi, live here. 43a is the workshop, 43b is the apple orchard, and 43c are the berry patches. (44) Serenity Town Bank - The bank of Serenity Town, managed by Lablanc, a wealthy Liepard. (45) Lablanc Mansion - The residence of Lablanc the Liepard. Her husband, Varin, passed away from sickness several years ago, leaving her to inherit the estate and businesses. (46) Golden Brown Bakery - A popular bakery owned by Clyde the Hawlucha. Clyde makes breads, cakes, pies, and other baked goods. He also lives on the second floor. (47) The Vordin Mansion (Abandoned) - An abandoned mansion that used to be owned by Vordin, a wealthy Simisear with properties in other towns. No one quite knows why he had to sell everything and flee, but the mansion has been vacant ever since. (48) Diante's Guild (Abandoned) - An adventure/explorer guild that used to be owned by Diante the Swampert. However, the guild simply couldn't find and earn enough to make a living, and was eventually shut down. It's been vacant for many years now. (49) Rolodon Apartments - An apartment building that used to be owned by Rolodon the Rhyperior. The building was sold and Rolodon left town, but now the building is inhabited by squatters. (50) Cyancreek Lake - A small lake on the outskirts of the town. Several Pokémon used to come here to relax or swim, but lately, it's been neglected ever since the Stalkers showed up. Several Pokémon have turned up dead in it... (51) Greenstone Park - A small community park that has fields for play and park trails. It tends to get very dark at night, however. Civilians 1. Pashner the Blastoise 2. Bendra the Garchomp 3. Adom the Magnezone 4. Zick the Jolteon 5. Verlisa the Glaceon 6. Maft the Braviary 7. Saren the Rufflet 8. Dakken the Hitmonlee 9. Fetcher the Fearow 10. Ralice the Fearow 11. Rike the Spearow 12. Kash the Spearow 13. Rodan the Combusken 14. Jurak the Haxorus 15. Sonta the Mandibuzz 16. Rashna the Flaaffy 17. Crain the Gliscor 18. Gloan the Snorlax 19. Samari the Breloom 20. Daz the Dragonite 21. Marche the Zoroark 22. Dami the Bellossom 23. Vam the Oddish 24. Sagin the Camerupt 25. Kile the Staraptor 26. Nashelle the Swellow 27. Jancine the Froslass 28. Dolun the Carracosta 29. Smide the Electabuzz 30. Casha the Eevee 31. Rulend the Rampardos 32. Nulan the Mawile 33. Kneed the Krookodile 34. Joff the Infernape 35. Srin the Mienshao 36. Trinka the Lopunny 37. Cina the Chansey 38. Razen the Jumpluff 39. Talag the Pangoro 40. Gillan the Snivy 41. Blak the Zangoose 42. Namax the Weavile 43. Prat the Heliolisk 44. Tashy the Furret 45. Dari the Raichu 46. Saps the Pachirisu 47. Shawl the Bibarel 48. Dassy the Goodra 49. Voren the Marowak 50. Maland the Whimsicott 51. Senia the Aromatisse 52. Ryne the Floatzel 53. Sharine the Floatzel 54. Kandi the Buizel 55. Lablanc the Liepard 56. Clyde the Hawlucha 57. Mille the Vaporeon 58. Mort the Grumpig 59. Meepa the Meowstic 60. Durn the Palpitoad Stalkers Serenity Town had six known Stalkers: Shadefetch (Daz the Dragonite) Undone (Tashy the Furret) NTH (Saps the Pachirisu) Koax (Millie the Vaporeon) Epitaph (Senia the Aromatisse) Non (Vam the Oddish) The Stalkers were eventually killed by the Sin Purge Ritual, which had been discovered by Adis the Delphox, a priest who had died before Stalkers Season 1 took place. Epitaph and Koax had been discovered to be Senia and Millie respectively before they were hit with the Sin Purge Ritual, but all other Stalkers' identities remained uncertain. One Last Heading I know i have to have one last heading for the table of contents to show, so show me, baby!